


The Autumn of a Mission

by Liebelit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelit/pseuds/Liebelit
Summary: Finch and Reese watch people at the park and contemplate the work they've done together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple drawing I did randomly, there wasn't really an idea behind it and I really just wanted to draw these two. I kinda like how it turned out with the experimental painting style so maybe I'll make more.   
> I don't think I could write good fics for this fandom but maybe I can contribute with little illustrations like this one.


End file.
